


Malik

by Galaxyboi489



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Cussing, Dysphoria, Emotionally unstable, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Pansexual Character, References to Depression, Song: Rain (Cavetown), Suicidal Tendencies, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxyboi489/pseuds/Galaxyboi489
Summary: Malik is...different, more so than any other bird kid Fang has met. There was a strange thing about him, a weird but cute kind of strange. He just wants to learn everything about him.
Relationships: Fang (Maximum Ride)/Original Male Character(s), Iggy (Maximum Ride)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Malik

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Maximum ride!
> 
> I do own my Oc's!

The room I was resting in was freezing. Sitting up against the wall furthest away from the door is where I stationed myself. The room was barren except for the window to my right. The room resembled the one that guy from black panther was held in. The white coats controlled mostly everything. Usually Avian Hybrids with wings like me are put in cages, or cells. But because of the recent news of a flock of Avian Hybrids they had kept us under extreme lock and key.

They told me that I was supposed to be special, I was experimented on because the erasers were failing to capture the flock of Avians who had escaped. They had given the erasers wings when they hadn’t succeeded and when they still couldn’t catch them the white coats ordered them to capture someone like me. You know a kid barely on the cusp of turning twelve.

++++++++

I was sitting in my mothers car, in the front seat. I watched the green beautiful trees pass as rain pelted the car roof. The car provided us shelter from the cold weather that raged outside of the warm sheel we call a car. She had slowed down and pulled to the side of the road. Almost five blocks from the house. I could feel her glare on trained on my being.

“Get out, now.” I let out a small sigh and shifted my gaze from the forest outside the window to my mother’s reddening face. I raised an eyebrow at her.

“Excuse me?” I asked confused as to why she stopped and now was telling me to get out of the car.

“ _Did I fucking stutter? Get out you are walking back and packing up your stuff then getting the fuck out of my house, should I repeat what I had ordered? Huh you little **faggot**_.” She growled and hissed the last bit. I was to say in the least, shocked. This was the first time so far my mother had called me that name. she had a quarrel with my brother who surprisingly stood up for me, but after she threatened to kick him out onto the streets he didn’t fight for me anymore. Tears threatened to show as I screamed at her anger evident in my voice.

“Why mother. You of all people know the consequences of kicking a minor out of your household. After the big case with kicking big brother out of the house when he was a little older than me.” To tell you the truth, I had to grow up fast. With what happened to big brother came as no surprise. He had came to me in the middle of the night crying and saying that he had to leave the next day. He used to tell me I sounded like his favorite voice actor Brina Palencia, when she played as Ciel Phantomhive, without the British accent. I was livid with my parents, almost murderous. Of course the next day my mother had taken his stuff and thrown it into the front yard, screaming at him, yelling horrible stuff. I of course already knew why. My older brother is gay. Shaking my head out of the old memory I noticed she was still yelling at me.

“- ** _You aren’t my daughter anymore_**!” I fell into full blown laughter.

“did you think I was a girl to begin with?” I asked wiping away the tear that had fallen. “That I was your _DAUGHTER” I hissed out, venom laced in my voice as I turned to the car door to my right._

 _“just know…I never loved you, just as you never loved me or my older brother_.” I slid out of the car and just before I slammed the door shut with all the strength I could muster she called out to me.

“ ** _You are adopted_**.” Once the car door shut the car sped off with a deafening screech leaving me muddy and soaked to the bone. I raised my left fist giving her the middle finger as I started my trek back to the house to gather my stuff.

It took me an hour or so. I was grateful I had money and took the bus almost most of the way to my old home. Getting off the bus I bid the bus driver a good bye and headed down my street.

I’ll be fine. 

Stopping in front of the house I once made happy memories in, now made into a horrible nightmare. Sighing I sucked up all he courage I could manage and walked through the front door. Trudging down the hallway I noticed the pictures that decorated the wall had me missing.

My younger brother rounded the corner a half-eaten sandwich in his left hand, poised to take another bite. His face turned into a sneer.

“Back for your ugly drawings and clothes **_fag_**?” he spat literally in my face. I raised his left hand with the sandwich and brought it down upon my face. My head snapped to the side at the force of his strike. Lifting my head I smiled and gathered the blood in my mouth and spat it onto his face.

“ ** _You like being a bitch to mother little homophobic fucker_**?” I growl and grabbed his shirt pulling his face to mine and head butted him as hard as I could. He let out a grunt as I let him fall to the ground blood spilling from his nose. He gasped his right hand flying to his nose trying to stop the blood from falling.

I huffed and heading to the stairs that lead to my room. Reaching my room I flung open my door to find my room in shambles. Letting out a small cry I rushed to my hidden compartment in the corner farthest from the door. I let out a sigh of relief finding it untouched. Opening it I reached in and pulled out multiple bags. The first contained a wad of cash wrapped in a thick leather bind, the second held my most expensive markers and pens, the third contained pins ranging from words to pictures that he made and sold to people at school for money, last but not least a water-bag that held a book full of drawings that ranged from cute to creepy, nature to man-made stuff. In the back of my compartment was a couple phones I had bought, extras.

Grabbing my still intact galaxy bag I shoved my stuff in it. I looked around for my laptop, sewing kit, first aid kit, the rest of my drawing utensils, Headphones, rings, necklaces, and my favorite clothes. After gathering and putting my stuff in my bag I left the house.

Not knowing where to go I headed to a place I used to visit a lot, my favorite pond. The trees I used to climb was older and creaking with every gust of wind. I let out a deep sigh and brought out my phone, I better take advantage of the data while I can. I saved as many songs and pictures as I could before putting it away and figuring out where I could stay for the night. I shivered and tugged my sweater tighter to me as I shifted against the tree. I should probably climb it to get the high ground and get the drop on someone who chased me, or worse a predator.

I climbed after putting on my bag and climbed to the biggest branch I could find and situated myself, so I could finally relax. After a couple of minutes I felt tears spill from my eyes, I wiped them away furiously causing my vision to blur. No matter how much I denied my depressing thoughts. Even before this whole shit fest I think I was still depressed then. I felt so out of place, I hated myself and still do. I was always slightly chubby, no matter how much I cut back on food and worked out every chance I got I was still chubby. Some nights I would stare at myself in the mirror and feel so…disgusted with myself. I felt trapped, as though I wasn’t who I see in the mirror. I reacted very badly, it would be three in the morning and I would be the only one awake, I would get violent, and mean, not to anyone else but myself.

I felt my eyelids getting heavier, and heavier until I could no longer keep the open and let them fall shut, the last thing I seen was the leaves on my tree shaking from the wind that threatened my warmth.

++++++++

When I had awoken I realized that I was not in my tree but strapped with my back against a cold table, while bright lights blared at my face. People in lab coats surrounded me. I was too high on anesthetics t realize what was going on around me. I wasn’t sure what happened after that, I just kind of zoned out.

Next thing I know I am in a cage with a hospital gown on. I was in that cage until my wings grew out, they had informed me that they had injected me with avian DNA. They had done surgery several times to try and thin my bones but also make them resilient. Every time they had come to get me for them I would fight or try to run, of course I didn’t make it very far before I was caught, knocked out or sedated. The latest one left me sore and extremely tired, every time I would try to move ended up in a mess of curses and tears. Since I couldn’t walk for a week after apparently it was my fault and I ended up with more bruises and cuts.

Now that you are caught up I can hear footsteps echoing outside my steel door, a muffled shriek was heard and assumed the door next to mine opened and shut. I struggled to sit up and stood, shuffling over to the large widow was another room like mine, it looked like an actual room rather than a safe. There was a bed and a small table. A small girl lied on the floor, chest quickly rising and falling as she panted. She has long black hair, peach colored skin and hazel eyes that changed color depending on the lighting. Her name is Cole, an adorable girl that has quite a pessimistic attitude. She is also part avian. She sports beautiful white wings speckled with black that fade into a light blue. She, unlike me, has lived here all here life. It is strange to consider how she stayed so positive in a dark cruel place like this.

The first day I was thrown into my new room she strikes up the conversation as soon as I was awake. The glass had small holes that were drilled into it, so we could talk to each other. I guess I was needed sane for the disgusting experiments they did on us. She got up off the floor and slogged over to the window.

“Hiya Malik!” She called out with a big grin on her face. Her voice reminded me of an actor named Kristen Stewart. “Mrs. Mathis told me if I was good she would get me some sweets!” She chattered until she gave me an update on the experiment they tried today. “My hand really hurts! They gave me another big shot!” she groans and leans against the glass acting more dramatic than before.

“Damn. That sucks major balls.” I replied and winced at the sudden pain in my side.

“I guess, I know life sucks now but I’m sure one day we will be free! Right?” She hummed with a glimmer of hope radiating from her eyes. Looking closer I noticed it had started to dim recently, at least more than yesterday.

“Yeah little sis, I’ve been hearin’ the doctor’s talk about some avian’s who’ve been raiding schools and saving kids, who knows…those kids could be us sometime soon…” I spoke with a slightly mysterious voice before shifting my gaze back to her face.

Her eyes lit up as she nodded at my mini dream.

“Yeah! We just have to wait for them to come and bust us out of here!!” she let out a happy sigh before a bang startled us from our hopeful dreams.

“Hey. Lights out. That means you shut up you stupid abominations!” my guard yelled through my slot, his eyes sharped liked daggers. I scoffed and flipped him off. Cole had seen what I did and stifled a laugh. Suddenly everything went dark. They had shut off our lights. I guess it’s time for me to curl up in my corner and try to go to sleep. Emphasis on try, I was always a night owl, the only thing that sucked is my lack of things to do.

“Hey Cole.” I whispered directing my voice to our shared glass.

“Yes?” she replied in a hushed whisper, almost to the point where I couldn’t hear her.

“I bet he has to suck dick.” I whispered knowing she knew who I whispered about. I could hear her struggling to keep in her laughter.

“I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!” my guard yelled in rage, Cole’s guard just shushed him. I laid on my side with a small huff, tonight is going to be a long night.

===========

Staring up at my darkened ceiling I wondered if Cole was ever going to leave this place. I honestly didn’t care if I stayed here as long as I knew that Cole is safe. I was labeled as a failed experiment yesterday.

I wasn’t cooperative, I had zero respect towards any one but Cole, I fought as often as I could. To top it all yes my wings did grow okay but they were thin, which meant I had to cut back on food drastically. Cole disagreed with the white coats but I didn’t care if they took my food away. I was originally supposed to track down and bring back a rogue named Maximum, but after the lab coats thought about the pros and the cons, the cons drastically outweighed the pros.

There were times when my wings would fold back and vanish and other times when it would hurt so much just to move them. Most nights like this I spend time waiting hoping coming up with new stories for Cole and just laying down. That is the best night I could ask for. Sometimes I would be taken out, only to be shoved into a room with drains and sprayed with a hose for about two minutes then given a new hospital gown and shoved right back into my cell.

I shuddered slightly and put my hands between my thinning legs. To be honest I was surprised that I was thinning down but I feel like they just want to starve and torture me for fun.

“It’s so fucking cold…” I whisper to myself curling up even tighter. The last time they gave me a blanket I ripped it up into strands to tried and choke myself to death, let’s just say Cole did not talk to me for three days after that.

I jumped when a loud thump and muffled cry came from outside my door. I uncurled myself and lept to my feet getting into a crouched position. Who knows what’s happening outside, but I couldn’t let my guard down.

What’s going on? We never had this happen before. It could be an escape attempt, this school is miniscule compared to our neighboring schools. At least that’s what I thought before I heard a rough female voice call out to me.

“Come on let’s get you out of-“ she stopped dead in her tracks to stare at me with wide eyes. She had seen my bony figure with my large pitch-black wings didn’t she.

“Wh-what…she looks like Max! but with fang’s wings!” a meeker voice called out behind the girl who had spoke previously.

“That’s a boy Gazzy” a small angelic voice whispered but loud enough for me to hear. “why is he so skinny?”

“No fucking way.” I whispered in denial. Shaking my head I focused on getting out Cole. I flashed them a slight glare and brushed past them and over to Cole’s door.

“Thanks but I don’t need your help getting Cole out.” I grumbled and readied to kick down where It should be weakest. I had to kick twice before the door flung open showing a curled up, trembling figure in the corner.

“How did you do that!?” the little boy named Gazzy had asked in awe and wonder.

“The power of assholes.” I grunted and stalked over to Cole. “Cole…Lil sis...we need to go. Now” Her head peeked out from the blanket with slight tears in her eyes.

“Malik? I-I thought the eraser’s were going to kill you! Just like they did with Mrs. Mathis!” I shook my head giving her a small smile.

“I’m here aren’t I?” I patted my chest then nodded at her as she stumbled trying to race over to me. “Let’s go. We don’t have much time.” Her eyes sparkled with the thought of leaving this cruel unforgiving place. She clung to me and sobbed in happiness. Adjusting her weight I headed back for the door, which was crowded by the others.

“Come on, hurry up!” the older female called out while glancing to the side.

I looked to where she was glancing and spotted a boy who looked about six feet tall, skinny with strawberry-blonde hair and light blue eyes. He nodded towards the older girl with a grim look on his face. Glancing towards the others I noticed another boy who was quite tall, olive skin, dark eyes and black hair. I stalled a bit taking in the girl who spoke to me earlier, who looks like me but a female version, and has more meat on her bones. Shaking my head once more I focus on the others once again. There was a little girl who looked like Cole but completely opposite. She has curly blonde hair with a ribbon in it and blue eyes.

Looking at the boy next to her he looked like her but a little older and I think male. I walked over to the oldest girl and handed her Cole. Grabbing Cole’s chin as gentle as possible I directed her eyes to my face.

“I will be back. Okay?” I muttered and kissed her forehead. Looking up at my look alike she gave me a nod and I took of sprinting toward the way they had come. It was kind of easy considering the mess of erasure’s and white lab coats. Cutting close to running into some corners I find the room I was hoping for. Rushing over to the steel file cabinets, I open the one with my name on it. I find my old bag pull it out and shove my folder in it. Glancing over the cabinet name’s I come across Cole’s and grab her file as well. Shoving it into my bag I threw it over my shoulder and took off back to where our old rooms where located.

Getting there I found all of them in the middle of a fight with some guards. I went with my instincts and yelled at the guards.

“Hey butt-fuckers!” I sprinted towards the nearest one that tried to rush me. Letting my wings unfurl I smirk knowing that they cowered at my pitch-black wings that looked like they swallowed all the light in the hallway. The guard I was about to attack pulled out a taser and tried to shock me. It was nothing compared to what the white coats did to me. Glancing behind the guard I noticed the one in the back had captured Cole and was shoving a taser to her wing. She yelped in pain causing me to break into action.

After that all I had seen was red until I heard her call out to me. Snapping back to reality my vision cleared and Cole was hugging my heaving chest glancing down at my hands I let out a muffled gasp at what coated them. Red. Blood. Looking around us I flinched at the glare the older girl gave me.

“I-I’m sorry Cole…” she looked up with tears streaming down her face. She shook her head with a small smile. I relaxed causing me to stumble trying to stay awake. It was the first in a long time I used that much energy.

“Careful M-Malik!” Cole cried out holding me up. The dark-haired boy approached us and that was the last I remembered before falling unconscious.

===========

I awoke to the smell of burning cedar wood, along with the feeling of heat flickering against my face and a cold breeze against my back. A familiar popping and crackling sound echoed in my ears, but I refused to see what made the noise. I rolled on my stomach facing away from the heat letting out a grunt in the process.

“Hey! He’s waking up!” someone behind me called out.

I blinked a couple times trying to clear the gunk from my eyes. Looking out in front of me I make out a barren forest, other than a few evergreens here and there. The forest was bathed in a fading orange the deeper I looked into the forest. Everything I had seen calmed me, and I soaked in the perfect picture of the nature in front of me.

_Wait._

_Forest?_

I jumped up and quickly observed my surrounding, I noticed the orange hue to be coming from a light behind me. Turning around I see a large fire, the flames crackling with each branch that burns. My backpack lay next to me, giving me a bit of comfort. I had also seen the kids who broke us out of the school.

“Am…I outside?” I questioned in disbelief.

“Yes.” The tall strawberry-blonde answered with a nod.

“Really? It’s not the hallucinogen?” I took a deep breath of the air and released it with a happy sigh.

“let me introduce us Max!” the little blonde boy begged my look alike who nodded with reluctance. “Yes! Okay, that’s Max who I just spoke to, he’s Fang, he’s Iggy my partner in crime, she’s Nudge beware she is very girly, and this one right here next to me is my little sister Angel, oh and I’m Gasman but just call me Gazzy” I watched his finger as he pointed to the dark-haired boy then the strawberry blonde, the dark-haired girl and last the little blonde and himself.

They all looked at me expectantly. The boy named Fang gave me a glare as Max swatted his arm. She turned to me and gave me a small smile.

“So… what’s your name?” She asked slightly hesitant. I took a deep breath to calm myself and muttered,

“Malik.” Gazzy jumped up and looked like he had stars in his eyes.

“I have so many questions to ask you!!!” he exclaimed coming around the fire to get closer to me.

“Hn...Ask away Gazzy…” I muttered after a minute or so giving him the okay.

“Alright! Why are you so skinny? I mean I know you are part bird like us but you shouldn’t be skinnier than fang! And you look like Max! By the way you're the opposite of your friend Cole.”

_Shit, shit, shit!_

_I couldn’t tell them the truth! They would probably think I was sent to capture my look-a-like and that Cole was supposed to be my helper._

“I dunno.” I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at the stars I so dearly missed. The big full moon caught my eye. It was clearer than the last time I had seen it.

“Stop lying.” Fang accused looking quite bored. I frowned and looked over at him with the same face he had.

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“why do you care if I’m lying? I will be out of your hair soon enough mister emo prince.” Gazzy and Iggy bust out laughing as Cole squawked while flailing her arms.

“What do you mean Malik!?” she questioned rushing over to me. I picked my backpack up and pursed my lips. “Why are you leaving me?” tears fell from her eyes causing my heart to squeeze in response. Raising my hand I wiped away her tears.

“Listen Cole. You are safe with them, I…just don’t think they would like me joining their flock, you on the other hand…you are amazing and fit in easily.” I stated and turned away from her unfurling my wings. “I love you little sister.” I mumbled taking off into the sky trying not to cry. I had lived with her for two or three years and now I have to leave her. I didn’t bother looking down, I can’t turn back now.

Once high up in the air I laugh at how free I have felt in years. The feeling of the wind blowing through my hair and feathers felt so amazing.

I continued flying in the navy-blue sky, keeping an eye on the ground below for some shelter or something. I know Cole is going to come after me as fast as she could. Flying up in the sky reminded me of a song from my favorite band Cavetown. The song is called rain the last I heard.

“Windows, they seem to echo as the rain falls down the street.

And the treetops, branches hug like dreadlocks, don’t really make a great shelter over me

But that’s okay, cause I like the way the rain falls so I,

carry on

my way.

I know how it feels to lie down feeling that everything’s going wrong because of me.

It’s useless thinking of excuses, just grab your favorite hat and leave.

Going nowhere special I just like the way the rain falls so I,

carry on

my way.

Sometimes you’re gonna fall, fall against this crumbling wall

You know nothing stays the same,

So go on a moonlit walk through the rain.

Sometimes your gonna fall nothing ever stays the same.

Streetlights seem to hug me tight and I know everything’s gonna be alright

When the leaves fall and the wood’s call

And the moon seems to kiss me goodnight

And I know nothing really matter

Cause I like the rain falls so I,

Carry on

My way.”

I let out a howl of joy after spotting shelter, it was an old cave in the side of a snow-capped mountain.

I swooped down and landed on the edge, peering inside as if I knew what was in there, I hesitantly stepped forward. Hoping the cave I was entering wasn’t housing anything or one at the moment. I took off my backpack reaching about halfway into the cave, unzipped it and dug around for my flashlight that I packed so long ago.

Flicking it on I shined it into the rest of the cave. Noting that it was relatively empty. In the way back it seemed as though the rock was carved into, I assume because of the weather. Going to the back of the cave I set my pack down and searched for my clothes. Pulling out a wad of dusty clothes I shook out for a bit before getting dressed.

Once done I decided to dig through my pack some more. I found a small pillow, a small thin plaid blanket, matches, my laptop, headphones, and my favorite sketchbook. The pages were peach tinted making my white gel pen stand out more when I used it. I flipped through the pages feeling nostalgia hit me full on. Seeing all the strange characters and pictures I had doodled that last day there made me slightly angry. I dug out my case of art supplies and tried to draw Cole. It came out rough but in it’s own way it was pretty. Underneath the drawing I wrote her name. Frowning I let out a low grumble and tried again and again until it came out better, _Cole._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fanfic!
> 
> If you spot any grammar/spelling errors please let me know so I can fix them ASAP.
> 
> The song in the chapter is "Rain" by Cavetown. Please comment! I would love any comments please!


End file.
